


It Only Takes a Taste

by Arya_Greenleaf



Series: Twitter Fic [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Manhandling, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Greenleaf/pseuds/Arya_Greenleaf
Summary: Rabid cur bites back.





	It Only Takes a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a tweet-fic, written in response to icicaille's thoughts on biting. Short and sweet?

Ren's face is a portrait of shock, highlighted in awe, deep shadows painted with a touch of betrayal: Mouth, red, wet, and open. Eyes glistening in the low light, lashes drooping in a way that pulls at Hux's gut. Cheeks flushed & hairline wet. Vessels in throat and temple jumping.

The pearly, bloodless topography of scarred skin and muscle stands out against all of it even more for the violent array of color and shine and moisture. The cloudy, unseeing eye set into it gives the impression of looking past Hux's skin, studying something bone-deep. "You _bit_ me," Ren accuses quietly. Hux begins to panic, skin turning clammy and stomach flipping over unexpectedly. His own mouth is hot, breath stalling in his chest. He can't deny it, the evidence of his crime is there. Plain as day on Tatooine.

Ren's breast is bare and red and white with their exertion. Hux had grappled him into the bed, struggling for control and listening to Ren laugh with enjoyment in their short battle.

His abdomen is tensed and the enticing trail of hair that meanders into his open leggings has suddenly lost all appeal-- every inch of Ren dangerous. There, just to the left, Ren shifts his weight and brushes his fingertips against the marks Hux has left. A perfect ellipse carved into soft flesh; Hux can count his teeth, the ridges of his incisors standing out in high resolution. The pattern can't seem to settle into one color; the deepest valleys purpling with bruise, the skin around them astonished white, beyond that bright red.

Ren regards the wound with careful touches and soft eyes and wet tongue gliding over his kiss-bitten lips. "You bit me," he repeats. The pitch of his voice has turned dark, a rumble at the back of his throat reserved for interrogation and mystical deaths.

Hux's blood roars in his ears. He braces himself. He never expected to die in the Supreme Leader's bed. He imagines it will be less kind than obliteration on the bridge--a quick vaporization at the hands of an enemy ship.

Ren's fingertips come away wet, Hux's saliva shining on them and on his chest. Hux closes his eyes, Ren's fingertips falling gently against his lips for just a moment before they press in. Hux's nostrils flare against the sharp pain of his lips against his teeth, following the sharp tug forward toward Ren. It is his turn to be shocked when Ren kisses him, rough and hungry, far less like kissing and more like retaliation.

Urgent fingers grope at Hux's face. They pull his hair, mark his flesh. Ren's mouth finds the curve of his shoulder and he gasps at the press of teeth. He is trapped under the weight of Ren's arm, a leg like a durasteel cable hooking around his hips.

"I suppose a rabid cur always bites eventually, Grand Marshall."

Hux resists the weight of Ren's limbs and the power of his hold for just a moment, laying a side-long look at his face. He is smiling, bright white teeth bared.

Ren kisses the mark that he's left, hardly as deep as Hux's, a quick mash of lip to skin.

"Yes," Hux murmurs, "Yes they do."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are lovely, thank you muchly.
> 
> Title from the musical "Waitress."
> 
> [Find me on tumblr @ avaahren](http://avaahren.tumblr.com/post/177365833484/hors-doeuvres-aryagreenleaf)


End file.
